1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers made of cardboard or like materials and which, at least in use, are of substantially rigid construction, comprising at least a peripheral wall which defines a hollow body and extends around and supports a disc-like transverse member within the body. In a simple example, the body may be of cylindrical form and the transverse member may be a circular disc which is retained within the body adjacent to one end thereof to form an open-topped container, the disc forming the base of the cylindrical container.
However, the peripheral wall can be formed into other body shapes, including oval, rectangular, and complex shapes as required, with the transverse member being of corresponding peripheral shape.
Whilst a simple open-topped container can be formed in this way, with the transverse member serving as the base of the container, it will be appreciated that a closure element or lid for a container may be formed in a similar manner, with the transverse member then serving as the top of the closure element.
Normally, the transverse member will serve to close one end of the body completely, but in some cases the transverse member may be apertured, e.g. of annular form, and in some cases it may be disposed at a position substantially spaced from an end of the body, e.g. mid-way between the opposed ends of the body.
In all such cases, the combination of the peripheral wall and transverse member will form a substantially rigid container, although prior to the assembly of the transverse member with the peripheral wall, the latter may be flexible or foldable.
2. Description of Prior Art
In known containers of this kind, the transverse member is usually located on an internal ledge, which may be formed by an in-turned peripheral flange around the body formed by the wall, or by a separate internal band secured within the body. Normally it has been the practice to secure such in-turned flange adhesively or otherwise to the inner face of the peripheral wall.
For example, British Patent specification No. 2017042 shows a container formed in this way, but with the in-turned flange formed with interrupted slits extending from its free edge to the edge at which it is foldably and integrally connected to the peripheral wall panel. Such slits are provided to prevent buckling as the wall panel is brought into the required cylindrical condition when opposite ends thereof are secured together by means of an overlapping glue flap. The internal flange does not extend over the glue flap, but at its opposite ends is inclined at complementary angles so that as the glue flap is brought into overlapping relation with the opposite end of the peripheral wall panel the inclined opposite ends of the in-turned flange may abut one another to ensure that the ends of the wall panel register correctly. Because of the slit construction, such in-turned flange must be secured in place adhesively.
German Patent Specification 2836271 shows a container in which a transverse member is located on an in-turned flange which is not adhesively secured to the inner face of the wall panel, but it is evident that the in-turne flange does not lay neatly against the wall panel and has a somewhat unsightly appearance. Moreover, it is free to spring away from the inner face of the wall panel.